Todos Esperam Pelo Natal
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Severus não credita em Papai Noel, então quem será que lhe deu seu primeiro presente de Natal? Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal da comu Sev/Lily.


**N.A.:** Fic escrita para o amigo secreto da comu Sev/Lily no Natal e que só estou colocando ON agora.

Como minha amiga secreta pediu, fic 'feliz' e de leitura levinha.

**Todos Esperam pelo Natal**

**Adriana Swan**

- Ele comemoram o Natal em Hogwarts?

- Claro.

- Mas eles são bruxos!

- **Todos** esperam pelo Natal, Lily...

- E tem Papai Noel?

Severus riu afastando o cabelo do rosto para olhar divertido para Lilian. Pressionou os pés no chão fazendo impulso para o balanço ir mais alto.

- Que foi? – a menina perguntou parando o balanço sem jeito enquanto olhava ao redor para ter certeza que estavam sozinhos no parquinho. Olhou para ele constrangida. – Foi algo que eu disse?

- É que... – ele ocultou uma risada – acho que você não tem mais idade para acreditar em Papai Noel...

- Eu não acreditava em bruxas! – ela falou meio irritada – Nem em fantasmas, nem em bicho-papão...

- E você acredita em mim? - Ele perguntou olhando o chão distraído.

- É.. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Papai Noel não existe – o menino falou empinando o nariz e olhando a ruivinha nos olhos – Porque se ele existisse... ele lembraria de mim!

OoooO

- Comovocêfezisso?

- O quê? – Lilian mal levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Estava sentada em uma mesa da biblioteca praticamente vazia, quase todos os alunos haviam ido passar o ferido de Natal com suas famílias.

- Como você fez para por um presente embaixo da árvore de Natal da Sonserina? – ele sussurrou divertido enquanto sentava ao lado dela.

Lily soltou o livro, espantada e o olhou incrédula.

- Tem árvore de Natal na Sonserina? – ele rolou os olhos impaciente – Quer dizer... o que é? Um Visgo-do-diabo? Ou alguma outra plantinha que estrangule ou devore quem chegar perto?

- Engraçadinha... – ele fez cara de desdém. Ela sorriu.

- Você devia era me agradecer por ter ficado em Hogwarts com você, senão passaria o Natal aqui sozinho pela terceira vez... mas não! Alguém que usa uma cobra no peito e se auto-intitula 'Príncipe' não poderia agradecer a uma amiga...

- Obrigada.

Lilian o olhou, espantada com o agradecimento sincero e não esperado.

- Obrigada... pelo presente que você deixou para mim na árvore. – Ele completou divertido tentando fazê-la assumir. Ele olhou para o céu e ergueu as mãos impaciente

- Oh Merlin! Porque deste tão pouca inteligência a essas pessoas que também têm a pretensão de serem felizes? – ela baixou as mãos e olhou para o rapaz a sua frente. – Bom, então vamos lá... o que você ganhou?

- Não sei... – ele riu puxando o pequeno embrulho de dentro das vestes, ainda não havia sido aberto – Então... o que você me deu?

A garota observou o pacote com certa curiosidade, os olhos ficando ainda mais verdes e brilhantes que antes. Um doce sorriso foi se formando aos poucos na face dela.

- Eu não te dei isso... – balançou a cabeça para frisar a negativa – Não conhece mais ninguém que dê presentes de Natal?

- Ah, claro! – ele bateu com a mão na testa, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de alguém – Talvez Papai Noel! Acha que ele sabe o endereço de Hogwarts?

Ela sorriu consigo enquanto mordia o lábio. Parecia refletir. Severo a olhava curioso enquanto segurava o presente com carinho. Era divertido jogar com Lilian dessa forma, era algo que guardavam um para o outro.

- Não vai me contar o que é? – perguntou entediado.

A ruivinha olhou para o pacote com certa arrogância antes de responder.

- Abre, assim nós dois podemos descobrir. – ela o olhou de forma intensa, fazendo-o se perder no verde por alguns instantes. – Ou melhor... me conta depois se você gostou...

Lily juntou seus livros sobre a mesa e saiu a passos largos, deixando um Severo divertido para traz. Ele colocou a caixinha sobre a mesa e a olhou extasiado. Poucas vezes ganhara algo de Natal, mas nunca ganhara no dia, devidamente depositado debaixo da árvore. Sentia até pena de abrir... havia uma vontade inconsciente de guardar a caixinha fechada eternamente.

Com muita delicadeza, Severo retirou o bilhetinho com seu nome da tampa e puxou as pontas da fita desfazendo o lacinho azul. Retirou a pequena tampa e apanhou um segundo bilhete que jazia dobrado dentro da caixinha por cima do presente.

A cada palavra lida, o espírito natalino que nunca achou que tivesse o abandonava junto com os passos distantes de Lily pelos corredores do castelo. O presente já não tinha a mesma importância.

_Feliz Natal, Severus!_

_Com carinho..._

_Narcisa Black =) _

Lily andava devagar pelos corredores enquanto observava a neve cair. Cuidadosamente fechado em sua mão, escondida pelos livros que segurava, um pequeno pacotinho com laço vermelho continha um bilhetinho que o destinatário nunca chegaria a ler:

_Querido Sev, estou te dando isso para que saiba que eu lembrei de você no Natal, assim como em todas as outras épocas do ano._

_E eu ainda acredito em Papai Noel._

_Com amor, de sua melhor amiga:_

_Lily S2_


End file.
